swsefandomcom-20200215-history
JATM Studying Abroad
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The Star Wars universe contains many locations that have some importance to the galaxy's various Force sects, especially The Jedi. Some of these locales are hubs of activity where The Jedi come together, while others are places immersed in The Dark Side that tempt any Jedi lured into them. Regardless of their origins and histories, all of the following locations have been significant in one way or another to The Jedi Order throughout its history. Places in the Light Areas where The Light Side of The Force holds prominence are held in high regard by The Jedi as well as most other religions and Force Traditions that believe in the preservation of life and balance in The Force. Pilgrimages to these sites are frequent, and these locations hold within them the memories of conflict with those who sought the power of The Dark Side and were defeated by defenders of The Light Side. Areas of Darkness Those who are consumed by The Dark Side of The Force strive to gain power to fuel their own agendas, but they also know that there are individuals in the galaxy who will oppose them at every turn. For this reason alone, many Dark Siders choose places far away from the activities of The Core Worlds to pursue their covert studies and develop their secret plans. As these Dark Siders are found and defeated by The Jedi and other champions of The Force, the places where they lived become tainted by the dark powers they used while they lived and worked there. Although efforts are taken to reduce or eliminate the amount of influence The Dark Side has over these locales, the dark power that thrived there for so long puts a permanent stain on the place that continues to affect everything around it for a long time. Because of this, The Jedi continue to search for ways to cleanse these areas and rid the galaxy of the evil that dwells there. Jedi Temples and Academies For over twenty-five thousand years, The Jedi Order has established centers for learning to sustain its tradition. Many times, these centers are nothing more than structures that house historical information and philosophical text, but the primary locales serve more as monasteries than libraries. In addition to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the Temples and Academies on Dantooine, Ossus, and Yavin 4 have all served as important centers for The Jedi throughout their history at one time or another. All of the locales maintained and operated by The Jedi Order have certain elements in common with each other. Each one houses a significant amount of knowledge stored in a library. Each one holds great significance to the Order for one reason or another. Each one contains training facilities for those who serve the Order. Even with these similarities, these structures also have differences that make them significant in their own right. Dark Side Sites The power of The Dark Side is an insidious thing, which many Jedi liken to a disease or poison- its presence is subtle and weak at first, but eventually it corrupts everything around it. Dark Side Sites represent this analogy well. Although The Force touches all places, there are places where The Dark Side holds more sway. These places of evil and corruption tempt those who enter with promises of unlimited power and lures of greatness. Those connected to The Light Side of The Force find their powers diminished in these places, while those who wield The Dark Side are amazed at the strength that they gain, even as that energy overwhelms them. There are several reasons why a Dark Side Site might come into being. The most common is when a great act of evil or violence occurs, corrupting a location with a jolt of Dark Side energy. The sheer vilness of the event "Traumatizes" the location, much like a wound, although unlike an injury, haling a Dark Side Site is no simple matter. Dark Side Sites also come into being slowly by the corrupting influence of an individual or group associated with The Dark Side. Sith alchemical labs, the inner sanctum of a Sith Lord, or a torture chamber of Dark Side witches can leave an indelible mark in the very walls and stone of a place. The Dark Side degrades locations that it pervades. Walls begin to crumble, water turns brackish and poisonous, shadows seem longer and darker, and so forth. Animals are either driven away, die off completely, or are mutated by the foul presence, creating new species notorious for their vicious and cruel nature. The power of The Dark Side is such that even if every stone of a building tainted by The Dark Side crumbles and turns to dust, the spot would continue to hold its corruption for hundreds or even thousands of years to come. For individuals corrupted with The Dark Side, these locations stand out like beacons, calling them with the lure of easy power and greater understanding of The Force. Dark Siders feel more energized in a Dark Side Site. However, like anything affiliated with The Dark Side, the more power that it grants, the more it corrupts. Only the most strong-willed can survive, and an individual who relies too much on the power of The Dark Side quickly succumbs to its degenerative influence. These sites are particularly dangerous for anyone with the Force Sensitivity Feat. Force-sensitive beings who enter a Dark Side Site are haunted by whispering voices, ephemeral touches, and other maddening events that eventually cause them to lose their minds or succumb to their temptations. Dark Side Site Power Levels Not every Dark Side Site is equal, and each is rated as a Minor Site, Major Site, or Extreme Site. Minor Sites include the ancient tomb of a Sith Lord or the lair of a particularly powerful Sith creature. Major Sites include the Valley of the Sith Lords on Korriban or the Cave on Dagobah. Extreme Sites are very rare and reserved for the most horrible of places, such as the demon moon of Dxun or battlefields where thousands of innocents were slaughtered or the blood of untold Sith and Jedi mingled, such as Ruusan. A Dark Side Site can grow in power, particularly as Dark Siders are drawn to it and commit unspeakable acts within its confines, adding to the raw energy of the place. Dark Side Sites and Non-Force Sensitives Those without a connection to The Force find Dark Side Sites filled with lingering dread and malice, similar to what they would feel in an old battleground, a "Haunted" building, or a crumbling structure where a murder took place. Dark Side Sites are creepy, to be sure, but have little impact on a non-Force sensitive character. Dark Side Sites are noted for being "Unlucky," where confidence fails, equipment breaks, and concentrating on the task at hand becomes considerably more difficult. Dark Side Sites and Force-Sensitives Dark Side Sites have a corrupting effect on characters with the Force Sensitivity Feat. In these places, The Dark Side goes beyond the spooky and becomes both intrusive and dangerous. Whenever a character with the Force Sensitivity Feat spends a Force Point within a Dark Side Site, it must either increase its Dark Side Score by 1 or move -1 step down the Condition Track. If the character spends a Destiny Point in a Dark Side Site, it must increase its Dark Side Score by 2 or move -2 steps down the Condition Track. Dark Side Sites and Dark Siders A character with a Dark Side Score equal to one-half or more of their Wisdom score is bolstered and energized while within the confines of a Dark Side Site. The character gains a bonus on Use the Force checks made to activate Force Powers with the [Dark Side] descriptor. The bonus depends on the power of the Dark Side Site: Minor, +1; Major, +2; Extreme, +5. Furthermore, the character can activate Dark Side Talents requiring one to spend a Force Point without actually expending one; doing so, however, increases the character's Dark Side Score by 1. For those reason, many Dark Siders build lairs or temples on Dark Side Sites. However, though these places enhance one's power, they also corrupt much more quickly.